


Magic (Did Not) Make Them Do It

by SweetPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Blaise ends the conflict.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was funny.

It was a usual day at Hogwarts during eighth year; yes the birds were singing, flowers were blooming, magic was in the air, and so were Draco and Harry's ugly words they had been yelling at each other for the last fifteen minutes.

 

Yes this was their longest verbal battle yet, started only over...Well no one could remember, in fact they had changed topics of insults so often no one was quite sure they even knew what they were arguing over anymore. Draco was up in Harry's face, with a condescending smirk, only disappear after a particularly good burn, causing the reappearance of Harry's own smile. It was like a game of cat and mouse, but with queer grins.

 

Their friends gave up sneering at each other from behind their companions about seven minutes in, opting to sit on the nearby benches in the courtyard, completely bored with their friends antics.

 

"Oi, Pansy, I have an idea." Blaise said with an arched eyebrow.

 

"Do tell." And so he did, leaning over he whispered a the plan of action plan into her ear.

 

"Got it?" He affirmed once done speaking in the hushed tone.

 

"Oh yes, let's do it." And so Blaise took out his wand, pointed it in Draco and Harry's general direction, and whispered a spell.

 

Both Draco and Harry fell on their arses when a bright white flash bang appeared in front of them. Ron and Hermione got up immediately and took a hesitant step towards the two.

 

Pansy shouted in horror, "Oh Merlin! Blaise cast a love spell on Draco and Potter!" Loud enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear. The curious young witches and wizards gathered around to observe the effects of the spell.

 

At the announcement the two boy's eyes grew wide and they looked at each other in astonishment, both still on the ground.

 

Harry swallowed and started to crawl towards Draco, "Malfoy, you...You have such stunning eyes." He said, heart pounding, his own eyes fixed on the other boy. He knew it was wrong to say such things to such a dreadful person such as Malfoy, but he blamed it on that damn spell and moved on. Besides, it was not as if Harry had ever thought of those stormy grey eyes, always watching him, watching him so often and with such intensity.

 

Draco leaned forward and husked out, "Potter, such a handsome face, and your new interest in the gym sure is working for you, isn’t it?." He swallowed, moving his hand up to Harry's jaw. It felt so wrong touching a prat like Potter, but the spell made him say it, it was not as if Draco dreamed of those dark, hairy, muscular biceps Potter had developed.

 

"Oh, you like my body do you?" Harry accused with a cheeky smile, not a smirk, a smile.

 

"I bloody love it,” He took a swift breath, “you like my eyes?" There faces were impossibly close.

 

"Almost as much as your lips, the way they move is downright sinful..." And then they met, all at once in a rush, lips on lips, still sitting on the stone floor, students gathered all around them. Draco threw his arms over Harry, and Harry grabbed Draco so tightly with his arms, as if trying to see how close they could get without passing right through one another.

 

They were enjoyed snogging each other so much, they almost didn't notice when Blaise yelled out, "Ha I knew it! That was no love spell you twats, it was just a flare!" Almost.

 

They split apart at once, gasps coming from all around them.


End file.
